The Boy Who Makes My Heart Bloom
by Red Sherry
Summary: Ada seorang lelaki yang Jongin benci tanpa alasan. Mungkin karena itu, ia terdorong untuk sedikit berlaku kasar padanya. [SMUT, MATURE CONTENT IN CHAP 3/KAISOO/YAOI/BULLYING]
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **Summary :** There is one boy Jongin hates without reason. Maybe that's why he bullies him a bit.

 **Pairing :** Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre :** Slight angst, Fantasy, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Abuse, Bullying, Cursing

* * *

 _Prenote : This is based on kaisoo comic by raminn, go to my LJ account (bittsher. livejournal. com) if you want to read it! :)_

* * *

.

Suasana pertengahan Juni tidak pernah menyenangkan bagi Jongin.

Terlalu semilir untuk segelas teh dingin, terlalu panas untuk secangkir cokelat hangat.

Ia kembali meninggalkan payung yang telah disiapkan ibunya dan mengabaikan pembawa ramalan cuaca yang terus mengingatkan untuk membawa jas hujan karena Seoul tengah memasuki periode _Jangma_ * _._

Langit bulan Juni terlampau cepat berubah warna. Biru yang mengharu bisa terkuras sendunya kelabu hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Berbaring telentang di atas rumput kering taman sekolahnya, Jongin mencoba melawan terik matahari siang. Ia merentangkan tangan ke udara, membiarkan cahaya menelusup ke antara sela jarinya hingga berubah kemerahan.

Sayup suara murid yang bercakap dapat terdengar dari tempatnya merebahkan diri. Jongin tidak menghiraukan, memilih mengamati luka gores yang berada di ruas punggung telunjuknya.

Ia masih bisa merasakan sakit akibat pengaruh hantaman tangannya di rahang seorang lelaki. Namun entah mengapa, rasa sakit itu lebih berkumpul di hati daripada kepalannya.

Jongin menggeram, memejamkan matanya cepat ketika bayangan wajah lelaki itu tergambar di ingatannya. Dadanya mendadak sesak, hingga ia terbatuk keras. Jongin bangkit dari posisinya, memukul tulang rusuknya berkali-kali karena batuk itu semakin mencekik.

Ia membekap mulutnya kuat, berusaha mengatur nafas saat merasakan sesuatu merangkak naik dari tenggorokan, mendesak keluar lewat mulutnya.

Jongin menarik tangannya menjauh, sorot matanya berubah kosong menatap benda yang baru saja ia muntahkan.

 _Kelopak mawar berwarna biru._

Biru yang jauh lebih gelap dibanding langit kala itu.

.

* * *

 _ ***Jangma**_ _: The East Asian rainy season for nearly two months during the late spring and early summer._

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 _Uploaded soon_! Tergantung seberapa _excited_ kalian sama cerita ini. Mungkin beberapa hari, mungkin juga bisa sampe seminggu. Hehehehe :p

Aku bikin akun LJ, supaya lebih gampang _attach_ komik yang mendasari cerita ini dan _formatting_ di sana juga lebih gampang. Kalo mau komen di akun LJ aku juga gapapa, aku malah seneng karena di sana ada fasilitas _reply_. Dan gausah repot bikin akun juga karena komen _anon_ -nya segampang kaya di FFn :)))

Jadi gimana? Tertarik kah sama _prologue_ singkatnya? Jangan lupa _review_ biar aku semangat nyeleseinnya~

 _p.s Kaleidoscope update-nya agak lama. Writer's Block is annoying, tbh._

 **XOXO**

 **—Red Sherry—**


	2. FINAL

**THE BOY WHO MAKES MY HEART BLOOM**

* * *

 _Prenote : This fic is so... flowery... Just don't get your hopes up. I might have ruined that beautiful comic. I'm sorry for causing any kind of disappointment.  
_ _(inspired by comic and poem that I've posted on bittsher. livejournal. com)_

* * *

.

 **Hanahaki Byou (** **花吐き病** **)  
** A disease of the human system that cough up flowers due to severe one-sided love. Its infection route is through contact with vomited flowers. In order to fully recover the disease, the one's love must be fulfilled.

* * *

 _._

 _Roses have a long and colorful history.  
They have been symbolizing beauty, war, politics,  
and so many unspeakable things._

—

 _There is one boy Jongin hates without reason._

Sampai saat ini, Jongin belum menemukan alasan mengapa ia begitu membenci seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah murid paling pendiam yang pernah Jongin temui. Lelaki itu lebih memilih duduk menyendiri, menjaga jarak dengan siapapun yang berada di dalam kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata hingga jam pelajaran berakhir. Raut wajah Kyungsoo selalu menampakkan ekspresi tak acuh walaupun banyak perkataan buruk yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Mungkin sebab itu, Jongin terdorong untuk sedikit berlaku kasar.

"Tidakkah kau penasaran?" bentak Jongin keras setelah melayangkan satu pukulan yang membuat Kyungsoo terjembab. "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku bersikap seperti ini kepadamu?"

Ia mencengkram rambut Kyungsoo, memaksa lelaki itu untuk mendongak menatapnya. " _Beg_." Ancamnya dengan seringai di sudut bibir. "Aku akan menghentikan ini jika kau memohon dan mengakui kesalahanmu."

Bibir Kyungsoo tetap terkatup rapat. Lelaki itu hanya memandang Jongin dalam diam. Matanya tidak menunjukkan rasa takut ataupun sakit sedikitpun. Hal itu semakin membuat amarah Jongin naik. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar hingga Kyungsoo kembali jatuh ke lantai.

" _Speak, you fucking fool_!" Jongin menendang Kyungsoo, menumpahkan semua rasa bencinya ke lelaki itu. Ia tidak berhenti mengayunkan kakinya ke tubuh Kyungsoo sembari memaki dengan berbagai umpatan kasar yang merendahkan.

Namun hingga seragam Kyungsoo berubah lusuh dengan banyak jejak sepatu serta noda darah, lelaki itu tetap tidak angkat bicara.

Jongin terkadang menduga apa yang ada di dalam kepala Kyungsoo.

 _Mungkin lelaki itu bodoh._ Batinnya.

Karena sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo tidak melaporkan tindak kekerasan yang Jongin lakukan. Kejadian ini bahkan telah berlangsung lama di antara mereka, namun Kyungsoo seakan tidak menaruh peduli. Padahal, lelaki itu jelas memiliki bukti kuat bahwa Jongin menyakitinya. Hampir tidak ada hari dimana Kyungsoo berakhir tanpa luka.

Jongin benar-benar ingin mengetahui sampai kapan lelaki itu akan terus bungkam.

Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk menatap buku catatannya. Luka di tubuh lelaki itu akibat pukulannya tadi pagi telah dibersihkan. Beberapa _band-aid_ terlihat menempel di wajah serta sikunya.

Dua orang murid yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo terus mengganggu lelaki itu. Melemparkan banyak kertas kecil serta ejekan ' _dia sepertinya bisu atau tuli_ ' kemudian terkikik dengan nada menyindir.

Ada desiran aneh yang mengganggu hati Jongin ketika menyaksikannya. Ia sengaja mendorong salah satu meja dengan kaki, memancing perhatian semua murid serta guru yang tengah mengajar di kelas.

" _They're so damn annoying_." Ucap Jongin datar sambil menunjuk dua lelaki yang mengganggu Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Mr. Kang memandang ke arah Zitao dan Sehun yang berpura-pura bodoh. Pria itu mendesah kemudian meminta dengan tegas agar mereka tidak berulah ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Dan Jongin, bicaralah yang sopan ketika kau ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu." Tandas Mr. Kang sebelum melanjutkan pengajarannya yang tertunda.

Jongin mendengus pelan sebagai tanggapan. Ia bersandar malas pada kursi, mengabaikan tatapan penuh dendam dari Zitao dan Sehun kepadanya. Jongin juga merasakan sepasang mata lain yang melihatnya dengan membelalak. Lelaki yang berjarak tiga bangku darinya itu seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Jongin ingin tertawa. Jika Kyungsoo menganggap ia sedang menyelamatkannya tadi, maka lelaki itu salah besar. Jongin hanya tidak suka berbagi sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya. Menurut Jongin, seseorang yang mempunyai hak penuh atas Kyungsoo hanyalah dirinya.

Sembari masih memasang raut wajah antipati, Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo. Ia sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi sesak yang kembali menyerang dadanya ketika mata mereka saling tertambat.

Jongin mendadak terbatuk hingga membungkuk. Ia mengenggam erat pulpen yang tadi digigitnya saat sesuatu memenuhi tenggorokannya. Dengan terburu-buru, Jongin menutup mulut.

Ia tidak lagi terkejut mendapati beberapa kelopak mawar biru memenuhi telapak tangannya.

—

 _Blue roses embody the desire for the unattainable.  
_ _They say,  
_ _ **"I can't have you, but I can't stop thinking about you"**_

—

Jongin mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo kuat. Ia menghantamkan kepala lelaki itu ke dinding di belakangnya. Deru nafas Kyungsoo terdengar memburu namun mulutnya tetap terkunci. Tidak ada suara perlawanan apapun keluar dari lelaki itu walaupun Jongin telah menghajarnya selama lebih dari sepuluh menit.

" _Are you retarded_?" Desis Jongin penuh dengki.

Ia benar-benar tidak mempercayai lelaki ini masih mampu bertahan walaupun darah telah mengalir dari bibir serta pelipisnya.

"Brengsek." Jongin kembali memaki.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian memukul perut lelaki itu menggunakan lututnya. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk akibat serangan Jongin. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan rintihan sambil meringkuk di atas lantai.

Kebencian Jongin kepada Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Ia selalu memiliki alasan untuk menghabisi Kyungsoo atau sekedar memukul wajah arogan lelaki itu sekali dua kali. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah bicara. Kyungsoo hanya menerima setiap pukulannya, tanpa berusaha berlari apalagi berteriak minta tolong.

Lelaki itu seolah meminta Jongin untuk terus menghajarnya.

" _Fucking mute_." Jongin menginjak paha Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

Ia terlalu larut dalam amarahnya, menendang Kyungsoo tanpa ampun seperti lelaki itu hanyalah benda mati ketika merasakan genggaman seseorang menghentaknya kasar.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Pandangan Jongin disambut dengan wajah gusar Park Chanyeol. Lelaki bepostur tinggi itu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo kemudian membantunya berdiri. Melihat banyaknya luka di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo, kilat mata Chanyeol berubah menghakimi.

"Aku akan melaporkan perbuatanmu, Kim Jongin." Ancam Chanyeol.

Jongin mendengus menantang. "Oh, _please do_."

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, tidak mempercayai betapa brengseknya Jongin. "Kau keterlaluan."

Jongin menyeringai tipis.

Chanyeol memutuskan membuang muka sesaat setelah memastikan Kyungsoo mampu melangkahkan kaki . Ia mencoba mengucapkan berbagai kalimat untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo sambil memindai di bagian mana saja Kyungsoo mengalami cedera. Secara sigap, Chanyeol menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berjalan perlahan dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang lelaki itu.

Seringai di wajah Jongin mendadak hilang.

Ia tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya.

 _Oh, ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya._

Jongin membawa tangannya ke bibir saat merasakan dadanya meledak, memaksanya untuk terbatuk dengan lengan bertumpu pada dinding sekolah. Ia terus terbatuk, berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu yang seolah membakar tenggorokannya.

Suara tawa pahit segera memenuhi koridor sepi sekolah itu seiring dengan Jongin yang meremukkan kelopak mawar di genggamannya. Ia ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, mempertanyakan penyakit sialan apa yang sebenarnya sedang bersarang di tubuhnya. Apalagi ketika Jongin menemukan bahwa kelopak mawar kali itu bukan lagi berwarna biru.

Melainkan kuning.

—ooo—ooo—

Kelopak mawar warna kuning berenang, berpusar di atas genangan air wastafel. Bunyi keran yang masih mengucur membuat percepatan degup jantung Jongin sedikit tersamarkan. Dengan masih terengah, ia segera membasuh wajah dan bibirnya.

 _Menggelikan._ Jongin berdecih benci.

Rasa sakit yang Jongin derita mulai beragam setiap harinya. Terkadang sakit itu berupa sesak yang mencekik leher. Terkadang berupa sengatan perih seolah ada sulur berduri yang melilit paru-parunya. Terkadang berupa perasaan hampa—kosong, seakan ada sesuatu yang telah direnggut paksa dari hidupnya.

Mata Jongin beralih pada bayangan dirinya di cermin yang hampir tidak ia kenali. Penampilannya mengerikan. Ia kesulitan tidur dan nafsu makannya terus menurun. Pipinya terlihat cekung, rambutnya kusut berantakan, serta lingkar hitam di bawah matanya seringkali memancing tanya dari teman-temannya.

 _Unrequited love_. Gumam Jongin dalam hati.

Ia membuka dua kancing seragam bagian atasnya dengan tergesa, mencoba menarik udara lebih banyak ke dalam sistem pernafasannya. Jongin belum siap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa penyakit ini ternyata berhubungan dengan cinta. Terlebih lagi setelah mengetahui ia bahkan tidak akan sembuh jika cintanya tidak terbalas.

Atau sebagai jalan lain, Jongin harus melakukan operasi yang akan merusak fungsi hatinya.

Jongin membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi, sedikit berbenah diri sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali. Ia mengabaikan pandangan simpatik seluruh murid ketika memasuki ruang kelas.

"Kau boleh beristirahat di ruang kesehatan jika keadaanmu belum membaik, Jongin-ssi." Tutur Ms. Bae yang mengajar hari itu dengan raut khawatir.

Jongin menarik kursinya kasar. "Oh, tenanglah. Aku sudah tahu mengenai informasi itu. Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya lagi."

Perhatian Ms. Bae segera beralih menyadari sifat tidak santun Jongin telah kembali. Wanita itu meminta para murid untuk fokus ke materi terakhir yang tengah ia ajarkan.

Namun, Jongin justru menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Ia memperhatikan kerumunan murid dengan pakaian olahraga yang sedang berlarian di lapangan. Bola mata Jongin berhenti bergerak ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari; figur seorang lelaki dengan pakaian terlalu besar dan satu murid lain yang menemaninya duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Dari semua rasa sakit, Jongin harus akui yang baru saja terjadi adalah yang paling menyiksa.

Dada Jongin seolah dicabik dari dalam. Ditikam dengan benda runcing yang menyayat berkali-kali, hingga ia merasa organ pernafasannya enggan berfungsi untuk sejenak. Dan Jongin tidak mengerti apakah ini merupakan suatu kebetulan atau bukan. Tetapi rasa sakit itu menyerangnya tepat ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan saat ini.

Tepat ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang bercakap riang dengan Chanyeol.

—

 _Yellow roses might be an expression of exuberance.  
But once upon a time in Victorian Era, they expressed,  
_ _"_ _ **Do you know that i'm jealous?**_ _"_

—

Tidak ada panggilan apapun yang Jongin terima sampai sekarang.

Ia telah menunggu sejak tiga hari lalu, namun tidak ada satupun pemberitahuan yang memintanya datang ke kantor guru maupun kepala sekolah.

Jongin yakin pengaruh Kyungsoo bermain dibalik semua ini.

Lelaki itu sedang mencoba melindunginya. Karena mustahil Chanyeol yang terkenal keras kepala rela melepaskan perbuatan Jongin begitu saja. Kyungsoo pasti telah membujuk Chanyeol untuk tidak melaporkannya.

Lega? _Tidak._

Jongin marah. Jongin luar biasa marah hingga ia merasa bisa membunuh siapa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan langkah panjang yang cepat, Jongin berderap ke arah gerbang sekolah. Ia harus menemukan Kyungsoo. Ia berniat menghajar lelaki itu tanpa belas kasihan karena telah bersikap sok pahlawan. Jika Kyungsoo mengira Jongin butuh perlindungannya, ia akan menunjukkan bahwa hal itu percuma.

Jongin segera berbelok ketika melihat bayangan Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah jalan kecil. Ia sengaja tidak berteriak atau membuat suara sedikitpun agar lelaki itu tidak memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Jongin berdecak sebal saat jejak Kyungsoo lenyap dari jangkauannya. Ia mencoba terus berlari mengitari jalan kecil itu sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Jongin bersumpah tidak akan pulang sebelum menemukan Kyungsoo.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika ia mendengar seorang lelaki yang mengaduh keras. Ia berbalik arah, mengikuti darimana sumber suara itu berasal. Entah mengapa, firasat Jongin mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan suara Kyungsoo.

Benaknya bertanya-tanya apa Kyungsoo juga mendapat perlakuan kasar di luar sekolah?

Kening Jongin berkerut saat menemukan ransel Kyungsoo tergeletak di tengah jalan. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat Kyungsoo dan satu orang lelaki sedang beradu pandang. Dari aura yang mereka pancarkan, Jongin bisa menebak bahwa mereka bukan teman atau semacamnya. Mereka jelas sedang berkelahi.

Namun sepintas, pemandangan di depan Jongin terlihat janggal.

Luka yang berada di tubuh lelaki itu jauh lebih banyak dibanding Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Jongin mencerna lebih banyak mengenai fakta yang baru saja ia terima, ia melihat Kyungsoo melayangkan pukulan ke wajah lelaki di depannya.

Jongin tercengang.

Keterkejutannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Karena detik berikutnya, saat lawan Kyungsoo membalas serangan, Kyungsoo dengan sigap menangkisnya.

Dan itu bukan gerakan keberuntungan semata. Jongin tahu betul seseorang harus memiliki pengalaman yang cukup lama untuk bisa mendapatkan kemampuan seperti itu.

Ia menyaksikan perkelahian yang terjadi antara dua orang lelaki itu dalam hening. Kaki Jongin seolah terpaku, tidak beranjak barang satu _centi_ -pun dari tempatnya. Keduanya saling melayangkan pukulan, sesekali menghindar kemudian kembali menyerang tanpa membuang banyak waktu.

Lelaki di depan Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan menyerah dan berlari menjauh setelah Kyungsoo mengirimkan tinju ke tulang rusuknya. Jongin tidak sempat berkutik ketika Kyungsoo menoleh.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung membelalak lebar, mulutnya membuka dan mengatup cepat seakan apa yang baru saja Jongin lihat adalah sesuatu yang ingin lelaki itu sembunyikan darinya.

Udara di sekitar mereka terasa panas walaupun cuaca hari itu sedang meniupkan angin yang membuat dahan pohon berderak ingin lepas dari tangkainya. Keduanya masih bersitatap dengan wajah sama-sama terkejut.

"Kau—" suara Jongin terdengar lebih dahulu, meski terlalu parau dan lemah. "Kau bisa melawan?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas pendek. Lelaki itu berjalan ragu menghampiri Jongin dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Y—Ya. Aku bisa." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil meraih ranselnya yang berada di kaki Jongin.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo bicara. Pikirannya mendadak kacau karena terlalu banyak kejadian luar biasa yang ia terima dalam sehari.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawanku?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam. Sorot sendu yang terpancar dari kornea mata lelaki itu seketika membuat dunia Jongin berputar.

"Aku tidak mau." Sahut Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jongin mengernyit, mencoba menerka sandiwara macam apa yang sedang Kyungsoo perankan saat ini. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

" _Aku tidak mau_."

—ooo—ooo—

Jongin menjambak rambutnya kesal. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini?

Kejadian kemarin masih melayang-layang di ingatannya. Wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu kosong, kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan, serta kalimat ' _aku tidak mau_ ' yang berputar seperti siklus berulang dalam kepalanya.

Seberapa kalipun Jongin bertanya, Kyungsoo tidak memberikan jawaban lain selain tiga kata itu.

Jongin tidak menaruh perhatian kepada pelajaran apapun yang sedang diajarkan guru saat ini. Kombinasi antara berbagai hal yang berdesakan dalam kepalanya tidak memberikan ruang barang sedikit saja kepada sejarah Republik Korea untuk meninggalkan jejak di memorinya.

Begitu jam pelajaran berakhir, Jongin bergegas mencari dimana Kyungsoo berada.

Ia segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo kasar saat menemukan lelaki itu di koridor utama. Jongin dengan cepat membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat yang tidak akan menarik banyak perhatian. Di lain pihak, Kyungsoo, seperti biasa menuruti kemana Jongin menyeretnya tanpa protes sedikitpun.

 _Sungguh menyebalkan._

Jongin menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo sesaat setelah mereka mencapai ruang ganti pria. Lelaki itu sedikit berjengit, merasakan besi yang dingin menyentuh punggungnya.

"Jika kau tetap berpikir untuk diam kali ini, percayalah aku tidak akan segan menghabisimu." Ancam Jongin seraya mencekik leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata karena suplai udara yang berkurang ke paru-parunya. Tetapi kedua tangan lelaki itu tidak berusaha menghentikan cengkraman Jongin di lehernya.

"Aku tidak mau, Jongin." Tutur Kyungsoo susah payah.

Mendengar namanya bergulir dari lidah lelaki itu membuat perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh nadi Jongin. Namanya tercecap sebagai sesuatu yang asing sekaligus renyap di telinganya. Jongin menelan ludah, genggaman tangannya tidak lagi cukup kuat untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedang di bawah ancaman.

Merasa bingung, Kyungsoo justru menatapnya heran. Perbedaan tinggi badan di antara mereka membuat lelaki itu harus mendongak untuk menemukan mata Jongin.

Pada saat itulah Jongin menyadari, ia tidak pernah menemukan kebencian dari mata Kyungsoo ketika mereka bersitatap. Kenyataan itu membuat emosinya semakin meluap. Ia memukul loker di belakang Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu terlonjak kecil.

Nafas Jongin berubah berantakan. Sembari terengah, ia menyandarkan keningnya ke loker di sisi kepala Kyungsoo. Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bahu Kyungsoo, harum _softener_ dari pakaian lelaki itu lambat laun meracuni penciumannya.

"Tidakkah kau lelah?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya dan ia ingin menambahkan _terus berlarian di dalam kepalaku?_ tetapi itu terdegar seperti rayuan norak yang membuat dirinya sendiri mual, jadi ia membiarkan pertanyaan itu tetap menggantung tanpa penjelasan lebih.

Ia segera melepaskan kungkungan kedua lengannya di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo dan berlalu sebelum lelaki itu sempat menanggapi.

Jongin tidak memiliki hasrat untuk hadir di periode pelajaran berikutnya. Ia memilih duduk bersila di taman belakang sekolahnya, memandang ke kumpulan bunga liar di hadapannya dengan senyum getir mewarnai wajah.

" _Pretending,_ " Jongin berbisik pelan kepada bunga yang tumbuh di sana, " _is a painful thing_." Ia merebahkan diri tanpa mempedulikan tanah yang akan mengotori pakaiannya.

 _Isn't it_?

—ooo—ooo—

Jingga.

 _Jingga. Jingga. Jingga._

Ada jingga di meja belajar Jongin, di atas tempat tidurnya, di lantai kamar mandinya, di genggamannya dan semua itu membuat ia muak dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mawar.

"Kau keras kepala." Jongdae memandang ke kepalan tangan Jongin dimana ia menyembunyikan kelopak mawar yang baru saja ia muntahkan.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mengejekku, aku sarankan kau pergi sekarang juga." Balas Jongin.

Ia mengambil tisu yang berada di laci samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian membersihkan tangannya sambil menggerutu. Jongdae memutar bola mata melihat sikap kekanakan Jongin. Lelaki itu mengamati kelopak mawar jingga yang tidak sengaja jatuh di dekat sikunya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" desah Jongdae pelan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin penuh pengingkaran padahal lelaki itu jelas-jelas tersiksa dengan penyakit yang di deritanya.

Jongin membuka seragam sekolahnya kemudian mengeluarkan kaus tanpa lengan dari dalam lemari. "Aku tidak menangkap maksud pertanyaanmu."

" _The whole being-an-asshole thing_. Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Jongin cepat. Ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk membicarakan perkara apapun yang berkaitan dengan asmara.

"Lihat? Kau bertingkah menyebalkan semenjak ini terjadi." Jongdae menggeleng kecil. Lelaki itu kemudian bergeser ke tepi tempat tidur sementara Jongin membuka tirai kamar.

Dari luar jendela, tetes air hujan turun dengan anggun membasahi bumi, menghilangkan dahaga dari tanah yang merindukannya. Jongin mengamati bagaimana dedaunan menyambut rinai hujan yang mengecupnya.

Sementara di belakangnya, Jongdae masih meracau panjang lebar mengenai bagaimana sikap kasarnya berubah semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Jongin berpura-pura tidak mendengar walaupun telinganya tidak melewatkan apa yang Jongdae bicarakan.

Setiap perkataan Jongdae memancing ingatan Jongin akan Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin memang kepalanya sedang melakukan suatu sabotase diam-diam yang membuat semuanya berubah menjadi tentang Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti." Perintah Jongin tegas.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang membuatmu—"

"Aku bilang berhenti."

Jongdae mengangkat tangan ke udara, mengisyaratkan rasa frustasinya karena tingkah Jongin. "Kenapa ini begitu sulit—"

"Jongdae," Jongin memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan amarah yang mendaki ke ubun-ubunnya, "berhenti."

" _Would you just fucking tell me_ —"

" _Because i don't want to be in love_!" Seru Jongin sambil terengah.

Ia lelah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lelah namun seluruh persendiannya seolah enggan bekerja sama dengan tubuhnya.

" _It feels weird_!" Lanjut Jongin dengan nada tinggi yang sama. "Aku tidak menyukai kepalaku yang mendadak ringan setiap kali aku melihatnya, atau gejolak di perutku yang membuatku ingin menyentuh atau sekedar mengusap rambutnya. _It's fucking weird, i tell you_!"

Jongdae tetap duduk tanpa menyela, menunggu Jongin untuk menumpahkan semua isi hatinya.

"Aku membenci rasa bersalah yang terus membakar diriku dari dalam, membenci ketika dia berbicara orang lain, dan kau tidak akan tahu seberapa putus asanya aku ingin mendengar suaranya atau menghadirkan senyumnya. Aku benci karena hal-hal konyol ini membuatku lemah, Jongdae."

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, menghindari tatapan Jongdae yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Suasana dalam ruangan itu berubah hening. Hanya samar suara air hujan bercampur dengan hembusan berat nafas Jongin yang mengisi sepi di antara mereka.

Melihat kondisi Jongin yang begitu menyedihkan, Jongdae terdorong untuk memeluk lelaki itu. Ia merangkul pundak Jongin mendekat, mencoba meredakan segala kelumit di pikiran sahabatnya.

"Wow, _you're deeply in love, aren't you_?" celetuk Jongdae ringan.

Jongin menggosok wajahnya kuat. " _I don't know. I'm so fucking confused_."

Jongdae mendengar Jongin menggumam rentetan kalimat tidak jelas dari balik tangan. Ia bisa menangkap umpatan ' _Stupid Do Kyungsoo_ ' yang diiringi banyak kata ' _kenapa, kenapa, kenapa_ ' berulang dari bibir Jongin.

"Aku merasa seperti orang sekarat."

"Oh, Jongin." Bisik Jongdae lirih.

Ia sedikit menyesal telah memaksa Jongin untuk terbuka. Namun keadaan lelaki itu semakin memprihatinkan setiap harinya.

"Itu karena kau terus melawan perasaanmu." Jongdae mengusap punggung Jongin lembut. " _Play along._ Jatuh cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau kendalikan."

Jongin memijat pangkal hidungnya selagi Jongdae membawa kepala lelaki itu ke pundaknya. " _There, there_ , _my big boy_ Jonginnie. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan jatuh cinta secepat ini."

Jongin mendengus sambil berupaya melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jongdae. "Kau menjijikan."

Jongdae tertawa. Ia ingin melanjutkan untuk menggoda Jongin, namun tiba-tiba pikirannya mengingat sesuatu yang lebih penting. "Hey, Jongin."

"Ya?" Alis Jongin berkerut penasaran dengan perubahan ekspresi Jongdae.

"Jalan dimana kau melihat Kyungsoo berkelahi adalah daerah berbahaya. Kau harus segera memperingatkannya."

Jongin tidak menanggapi.

—

 _Orange roses can be used to represent intense desire,  
convey a sense of fascination, or say a simple,  
_ _"_ _ **I want to know you better**_ _."_

—

Barisan awan _cumulonimbus_ pekat menggantung di langit sejak pagi. Para murid yang pulang hari itu telah siaga dengan payung dan jas hujannya. Murid-murid itu berjalan terburu-buru, berharap hujan tidak turun sebelum mereka sampai ke rumah. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan saling mendahului, mengucapkan kata pamit singkat karena sepatu basah adalah hal yang paling mereka hindari.

Jongin, bukan salah satu dari murid-murid itu.

Ia justru menemukan dirinya berada jauh dari rute pulang ke rumahnya dengan _energy bar_ terjepit di mulut.

Tidak berjarak jauh darinya, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah ragu. Jongin yakin lelaki itu mengetahui bahwa ia sedang mengikutinya. Tetapi, Jongin tidak ambil pusing. Ia memang tidak berusaha sembunyi setiap kali Kyungsoo sedikit memalingkan wajah untuk mengintip keberadaannya.

Sesuatu yang Jongin simpan rapat-rapat justru adalah motif dibalik tindakannya kali ini; ia ingin memastikan Kyungsoo selamat sampai ke rumah.

Jongin tidak mengerti darimana gagasan itu berasal. Ide itu muncul tiba-tiba dalam bentuk naluri untuknya. Ia mengekor kemana Kyungsoo berjalan sambil mengunyah kudapannya. Jongin melihat lelaki itu memegang ranselnya kuat dengan lipatan di dahi yang tidak kunjung hilang.

Ketika tiba di suatu pertigaan, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

Jongin menatap lelaki itu datar. " _What the hell are you looking at_?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir sambil mencengkram bagian depan pakaian seragamnya. "Kau mengikutiku?"

Jongin mendengus mengejek. " _Don't be so cocky_. Kau hanya tidak tahu kita punya arah jalan pulang yang sama."

Walaupun sepertinya Kyungsoo ingin membantah, lelaki itu tidak tidak mengutarakannya. Kyungsoo kembali meneruskan perjalanan, sesekali berpaling ke belakang untuk memastikan Jongin masih ada.

Jongin tengah membuka _energy bar_ keduanya saat Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah rumah berpagar kayu. Lelaki itu terlihat meraba saku celana lalu mengeluarkan kunci perak dari dalam sana. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, Jongin berpura-pura terus berjalan melewatinya sambil memasang mimik tidak peduli.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, suara Kyungsoo menahannya di tempat.

"Kau yakin rumahmu melewati jalan itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada lembut.

Jongin berputar menghadap lelaki yang masih berdiri di depan pagar.

"Ya." Sahutnya singkat.

Kyungsoo melipat bibir ke dalam, wajahnya menampakkan raut bingung. "Tapi itu jalan buntu."

 _Oh?_

Jongin berubah canggung seketika. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang terus memandangnya, menunggu ia untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

" _I_ — _I can do what the fuck i want_." Sangkal Jongin gusar.

Ia segera berlari cepat ke arah yang sama tanpa ingin tahu respon dari Kyungsoo. Saat menemukan bahwa jalan itu benar-benar buntu, Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Moron airhead_. Makinya kesal.

—ooo—ooo—

Mengikuti Kyungsoo berubah menjadi rutinitas resmi Jongin setiap harinya.

Ia masih menolak untuk mengatakan bahwa ia _mengantar_ Kyungsoo pulang. Ia hanya _mengikuti_ , tidak lebih dari itu.

Karena pada kenyataannya, mereka tidak berjalan beriringan. Kyungsoo selalu berada di depan Jongin, mengambil langkah-langkah lambat agar perjalanan itu sedikit lebih lama tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

Jongin juga tidak menyadari Kyungsoo tersenyum diam-diam setiap kali menangkap wajah bosannya. Kyungsoo pasti berbangga diri melihat Jongin tetap mengikutinya, walaupun itu merupakan hal paling tidak menarik yang pernah ada.

Sejauh ini, Jongin tidak melihat tanda bahaya mengancam Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit lega sebab paling tidak ia tidak perlu mengotori tangannya untuk melindungi lelaki itu.

Setelah memandang punggung Kyungsoo dari belakang, Jongin baru menyadari lelaki itu memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil. Rambut kecoklatannya paling sempurna ketika bermandikan sinar matahari siang. Jika biasanya Kyungsoo dipenuhi dengan _band-aid_ , Jongin sudah tidak lagi menemukannya menempel di tubuh lelaki itu.

Ia berhenti menyakiti Kyungsoo. Perlakuan kasarnya kepada lelaki itu mendadak tidak lagi menyenangkan untuknya.

Kyungsoo menoleh sejenak ketika mereka sampai di pagar rumah lelaki itu. Seperti biasa, Jongin berjalan lurus menuju jalan buntu sialan di depannya. Harga diri Jongin belum mengizinkannya untuk mengakui bahwa ia hanya berbohong selama ini.

"Jongin?" suara pelan Kyungsoo segera membuatnya berhenti.

Ia masih belum terbiasa mendengar suara lelaki itu di telinganya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Jongin sering mendapati dirinya menggigiti kuku seperti orang kecanduan hanya karena merindukan suara Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengatur ekspresinya seddemikian rupa, Jongin memalingkan wajah ke arah Kyungsoo. "Hm?"

Kyungsoo terlihat gugup di posisinya. Kakinya terus bergerak-gerak kecil, menyiksa rumput di bawah sepatunya. "Terimakasih." Gumam lelaki itu pelan.

 _Oh, sekarang dia tahu bahwa aku sedang melindunginya. Great, just great Kim-Stupid-Jongin._ Gerutunya kesal.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kita hanya berbagi rute pulang yang sama." Balas Jongin dingin—tetap memilih berpura-pura.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. "Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih."

Jongin mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli. "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah."

Ia bersiap untuk berbalik saat itu juga dan membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tetapi kemudian, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Gravitasi seakan berkumpul tepat di bawah kaki Jongin. Menariknya untuk tetap tinggal dan menyaksikan lengkung setengah lingkaran yang menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. Debar jantung Jongin berubah liar dalam irama _boom boom boom_ keras yang terdengar hingga ke telinganya sendiri.

Jongin sadar Kyungsoo tidak banyak tersenyum, ia paham betul itu.

 _But when he does, it's a perfect kind of thunderstorm._

Datang tanpa peringatan, melemaskan tulang kakinya, dan membuat pendengarannya tuli untuk sejenak.

"Hati-hati." Tutup Kyungsoo sebelum membuka pagar rumahnya.

Jongin hanya berkedip pelan, masih menenangkan gemuruh yang bertalu dalam dadanya. Ia segera bersandar pada tiang di dekatnya ketika tubuhnya mendadak limbung.

Jongin sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Beberapa tarikan nafas serta suara batuk yang menggema kemudian, ia melihat kelopak mawar menari di telapak tangannya.

Entah mengapa, warna mawar kali ini mengingatkan Jongin akan semu di pipi Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan tadi.

Merah muda.

—

 _Pink roses have deep significance when it comes to affections given and received.  
The meaning of pink roses is as beautiful as the delicate blossom,  
"_ _ **I think i like you**_ _."_

—

Jongin terkadang merasa dirinya adalah penangkal hujan.

Walaupun langit terlukis dalam warna abu-abu gelap, guntur terdengar setiap beberapa menit sekali, bahkan hingga rintik gerimis mulai turun, ia idak pernah menemukan dirinya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Jadi, saat mendengar peramal cuaca mengatakan bahwa hujan deras akan mengguyur hari ini, Jongin hanya mendengus.

Namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa membanggakan keberuntungannya terlalu lama.

Segera setelah memastikan Kyungsoo masuk ke rumahnya, hujan turun dengan lebat. Tiap tetes air sebesar kacang polong yang jatuh ke tubuh Jongin seakan sedang mengajaknya berlomba. Jongin berjalan cepat, memanfaatkan _sweater_ seragamnya sebagai pelindung kepala. Ia mengumpat kasar ketika tidak sengaja menginjak genangan air hingga celana seragamnya bernoda lumpur.

Jongin terlalu malas untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Ia lebih memilih melawan hujan daripada menunggu. Kesabarannya diciptakan bukan untuk hal semacam itu.

Di antara telinganya yang terisi oleh suara hujan beradu dengan aspal, sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Alis Jongin bertaut selagi ia menoleh mencari tahu siapa yang bisa mengenalinya di cuaca seperti ini.

"Jongin!"

Mulut Jongin segera menganga mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berlari ke arahnya. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan ransel dan payung yang membuatnya terhindar dari basah.

" _The fuck are you doing_?" teriak Jongin marah, meski ia tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya marah.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafas sejenak. "Aku membawakanmu payung." Lelaki itu menyerahkan gagang payung yang sedang ia gunakan. "Aku tidak menemukan payung lain. Kau bisa membawanya."

Jongin benar-benar ingin mengutuk kebodohan Kyungsoo. Lelaki ini pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehat sampai berbuat hal konyol seperti sekarang.

Seakan menangkap raut kemarahan Jongin, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menambahkan. "Aku takut kau terserang flu _._ "

Jongin melepas _sweater_ yang menutup kepalanya. "Lalu kau akan berlari pulang di tengah hujan seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku.

" _Then_ _ **you**_ , _fuckhead, are the one who will catch a fucking cold_!" teriak Jongin frustasi.

Genggaman Kyungsoo ke payungnya mengerat sedangkan kepala lelaki itu menunduk. Jongin menggertakkan gigi. Ia tidak berniat berteriak kepada seseorang yang sedang mencoba menawarkan bantuan. Jongin hanya tidak suka Kyungsoo menyusulnya saat hujan lebat seperti ini. Ia tidak suka Kyungsoo mengalah hanya untuk dirinya. Ia tidak suka membayangkan Kyungsoo jatuh sakit karena masalah sepele, apalagi karena _dirinya_.

Tetapi Kyungsoo terus memandang Jongin penuh harap, dengan kilatan sendu yang melumpuhkan logikanya.

"Oh, _fuck_." Jongin meraih gagang payung Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri di samping lelaki itu. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah, setelah itu aku akan membawa payungmu pulang. _Are you fucking statisfied_?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Ya."

Keduanya akhirnya berjalan berdampingan, dengan iringan rinai yang mengetuk payung Kyungsoo, serta gerutu pelan dari mulut Jongin yang belum juga hilang. Kyungsoo sengaja memberi jarak di antara lengan mereka, membiarkan hujan bersahabat dengan bahunya.

Menyadari itu, Jongin mendesah panjang. "Mendekatlah." Kyungsoo berkedip bingung, hingga Jongin berteriak, " _Just come fucking closer_!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Jongin membuang muka saat hangat tubuh Kyungsoo merambat di lengannya.

" _Fucking stupid_." Jongin mengumpat keras. " _Such a fucking burden_."

" _Can you please stop saying 'fuck'_?" Pinta Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tajam. " _And do you fucking think i will give a fuck about the fucking fuck that you fucking said_?"

Kyungsoo tidak membalas. Lelaki itu seolah menghindari pandangannya dengan sengaja menunduk, memperhatikan langkah sepatu mereka. Jongin menghela nafas. Ia sungguh muak ketika dirinya merasa bersalah hanya karena beberapa perubahan mimik Kyungsoo.

Namun Jongin sadar, perkara utama yang membuat emosinya membumbung mengacaukan segala kosakata yang ia keluarkan saat ini bukanlah hal itu. Ia melirik Kyungsoo sejenak. Kelopak lelaki itu tergantung rendah menutupi matanya sementara jajaran gigi Kyungsoo tenggelam ke bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Kau seharusnya membenciku." Tutur Jongin pelan, sedikit lega karena akhirnya ia dapat mengemukakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Ketika kau menemukan seseorang yang menyakitimu terjebak hujan, kau seharusnya berharap agar orang itu jatuh sakit, atau ada mobil yang tergelincir lalu menabraknya hingga mati. Bukan justru menawarkannya payung _, idiot_."

Jongin menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan frustasi. Perihal tentang Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat kepalanya penuh. Ia khawatir pemikiran bodoh Kyungsoo dapat menjebak lelaki itu dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan nantinya.

"Kau ingin aku marah padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

Jongin berdecak jengkel. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau tanyakan kepada seseorang."

"Aku serius." Sergah Kyungsoo. "Jika aku marah kepadamu apa kau akan berhenti membenciku?"

"Aku tidak membenc—"

"Kim Jongin, kau brengsek."

Jongin melongo di tempat. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berupaya menampakkan raut gusar. Tetapi usaha lelaki itu jelas gagal. Karena detik berikutnya, Jongin justru tergelak geli.

"Oh, astaga. Kau benar-benar buruk dalam hal ini." Ungkap Jongin sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepala.

Kyungsoo menampakkan ekspresi kosong, tatapannya tertuju lurus ke arah Jongin. Sejumput semu mewarnai pipi Kyungsoo sebelum senyum lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengembang, menghasilkan kerutan di sekitar pelupuk matanya.

"Aku membuatmu tertawa." Ucap Kyungsoo samar.

Tawa Jongin meredup tetapi bukan karena kalimat Kyungsoo. Senyum lelaki itu merupakan hal paling indah yang pernah Jongin saksikan. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi kekaguman terhadap lelaki di sebelahnya. Bibirnya mendadak kering dan ia menemukan penglihatannya membelot untuk berpindah dari Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada kata yang tertukar setelahnya. Keduanya berjalan lambat, merasakan kesunyian membelai mereka seperti senandung yang melenakan. Pandangan Jongin terus mengikuti Kyungsoo, mengahafal tiap gerakan kecil lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo yang tersenyum, Kyungsoo yang sedikit menggigil, Kyungsoo yang melompat ketika petir menyambar, Kyungsoo yang meliriknya malu-malu,

 _Kyungsookyungsookyungsookyungsookyungsookyungsookyungsoo_ hingga nama itu menjadi tak berhingga di otaknya.

Walaupun Jongin telah melakukan beragam cara untuk membuat perjalanan ini sedikit lebih panjang, ia tetap tidak rela ketika melihat pagar rumah Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan mata.

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadapnya, dengan senyum lebih lebar. Menelantarkan nalar Jongin dalam kabut pekat yang menghapus isi kepalanya seketika.

Apa yang tersisa dari pikirannya hanyalah; hujan, halilintar dan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terserang flu." Kyungsoo menggumam, merah muda di wajah lelaki itu kembali mendominasi.

 _Hujan, halilintar dan lengkung bibir Kyungsoo._

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatapnya heran—mungkin bingung kenapa ia tetap bergeming seperti patung.

Jongin terkesiap. Kesadarannya pulih hanya untuk dihantam dengan kenyataan bahwa jarak antara ia dan Kyungsoo sedang tidak berlaku adil untuk kewarasannya.

Keduanya bersitatap. Kyungsoo berkedip pelan, membuat ujung jari Jongin gemetar tetapi bukan karena dingin udara yang merayap saat itu.

 _Hujan, halilintar dan bibir Kyungsoo yang mendekat._

Jongin terpejam seraya membungkukkan badan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang baik.

 _Hujan, halilintar dan bibir Kyungsoo_ _ **di pipinya.**_

Nafas Jongin tercekat cepat. Ia membuka mata sementara Kyungsoo masih belum menjauh dari wajahnya.

Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo berdehem kecil diiringi sebuah bisikan dengan suara dalam, parau, yang menggelitik telinga. "Sampai bertemu besok, Jongin."

Kemudian lelaki itu melangkah mundur, memasuki pekarangan rumahnya terburu-buru. Meninggalkan Jongin sendiri untuk mengatasi kontradiksi yang terjadi dalam hatinya.

Karena meskipun hujan belum juga reda, Jongin merasakan matahari telah bersinar terang di dunianya.

Hari itu, ia memutuskan bahwa jatuh cinta bukanlah hal yang buruk. Mungkin tidak masalah membiarkan dirinya sedikit jatuh.

 _Just a little_. Batin Jongin. _Yeah, maybe just a little_.

Tetapi warna kelopak mawar yang ia muntahkan malam itu mengatakan sebaliknya.

—ooo—ooo—

Putih mengepung dari segala sisi ketika Jongin membuka mata. Ia berdesis pelan, merasakan kepalanya berdentum menyakitkan. Perlahan, Jongin bangkit dari posisi tidur. Ia sedikit membungkuk sembari mengamati sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Otak Jongin berusaha mengumpulkan memori di samping panas tubuhnya yang membakar. Bau antiseptik serta pahit obat yang mampir ke penciuman Jongin membantunya untuk mengingat.

 _Ruang Kesehatan_.

Ia meminta izin untuk tidur di ruangan ini pada periode jam pelajaran kedua karena nyeri yang hadir di kepalanya. Jongin merutuk kasar. Daya tahannya tenyata kalah dibanding hujan kemarin. Tubuhnya masih terasa berat walaupun ia yakin ia telah lama tertidur.

Sambil terus mengumpulkan tenaga, Jongin melirik arlojinya. Ia tidak heran ketika melihat jam sudah melampaui waktu pulang sekolah. Masih dengan limbung, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak. Ia menapakkan kakinya hati-hati ke atas lantai, berjuang untuk menopang tubuhnya sebisa mungkin.

Pada langkah pertama, Jongin menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang mengikatnya melebihi janji, seperti sebuah kewajiban.

" _Shoot_!" Jongin terkesiap cepat.

Ia segera berlari dari dalam ruang kesehatan tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang menjerit meminta berhenti. Jongin bahkan tidak mengambil satupun barangnya di loker.

Apa yang menjadi perhatiannya hanya satu.

 _Kyungsoo._

—

 _Red rose is undeniably the most beautiful among all the roses.  
The color of consummation, of raging desires and craving passion.  
A full blooded and blazing red of,  
"_ _ **I deeply in love with you**_ _."_

—

Jongin tidak pernah menemukan dirinya berlari secepat ini. Kakinya bertumbuk keras dengan jalan, memaksa tubuhnya untuk semakin mempercepat langkah. Detak jantungnya berubah menggila di dalam rongga dada. Tenggorokan Jongin terasa kering akibat pengaruh demam serta teriakannya yang memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

Perkataan Jongdae yang berputar tanpa henti membuat Jongin berusaha untuk menahan sakit di seluruh anggota badannya. Bahaya yang bisa mengancam Kyungsoo bukan sekedar segerombolan anak ingusan seusia mereka. Tetapi berandalan dengan otak kriminal tinggi yang menganggap kekerasan adalah sebuah hiburan.

Alih-alih umpatan, apa yang kali ini keluar dari mulut Jongin adalah doa. Ia rela Tuhan mengambil semua pintanya asalkan Kyungsoo tidak terluka.

Kepala Jongin melongok ke sekitar sembari langkahnya masih terpacu konstan. Ia berharap Kyungsoo masih belum jauh. Ia _sangat_ berharap Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suaranya, serta nada putus asa yang terhantar di lidahnya.

Namun tubuh Jongin mendadak lemas—melebihi lemas akibat demam yang menyerangnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo dikepung tiga orang lelaki yang jelas bukan lawan sebanding untuknya.

"Hey!" Jongin berteriak lantang.

Satu lelaki yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo menoleh tepat saat Jongin berhasil menendang rusuknya kuat. Kedua lelaki lain terkejut menyaksikan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Tangan mereka yang sebelumnya mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo kini berada pada posisi siaga.

Jongin dengan sigap menghindari pukulan pertama yang datang dari lelaki di kanannya. Ia membungkuk, kemudian melontarkan _uppercut_ ke dagu lelaki itu. Melihat lelaki itu terjembab, Jongin segera beralih ke lelaki di kirinya. Sebuah pukulan lain Jongin daratkan di perut lelaki itu hingga lelaki itu tersedak.

Ia segera mengangkangi salah seorang lelaki yang berusaha berdiri, menahan tubuh lelaki itu dalam posisi telentang kemudian menghajarnya tanpa ampun di wajah. Walaupun lelaki itu sudah merintih meminta ampun Jongin tidak bisa berhenti.

Ia tidak mau berhenti.

Pikiran Jongin terasa berkabut karena _semua lelaki ini melukai Kyungsoo._

Seperti orang kerasukan, kepalan tangan Jongin mengerat seiring entah berapa kali tinju yang ia layangkan. Jongin terus memukul, memukul, memukul, mengabaikan darah yang mulai memenuhi ruas jarinya.

Sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluk pundaknya dari belakang lalu menariknya menjauh. Lengan itu mengusap dadanya, mencoba menarik akal sehat Jongin untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Jongin, cukup." Suara Kyungso yang berbisik membuat bahu Jongin melemah. "Cukup. Aku sudah memanggil polisi. Mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi."

Tangan Kyungsoo berpindah ke pinggangnya, mendekapnya dalam selubung yang begitu nyaman. Jongin mengatur nafasnya agar kembali stabil. Matanya yang melebar karena amarah kini kembali normal.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" meski kalimat itu seharusnya dilemparkan dengan intonasi tinggi—mungkin juga sedikit bentakan frustasi, Jongin tidak dapat melakukannya kali ini.

"Kau tertidur sangat nyenyak. Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu." Gumam Kyungsoo di punggungnya.

Jongin mendesah lelah. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berbalik, memeriksa apakah Kyungsoo mengalami luka yang fatal. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah, mata besarnya menatap Jongin lurus, hangat, membuat Jongin ingin kembali terjatuh di pelukan lelaki itu.

Jongin meniti luka gores di bibir Kyungsoo, atas alis dan juga pipinya. Ia bernafas lega karena luka itu terlihat tidak cukup parah. Namun begitu pandangannya beralih ke tangan Kyungsoo, suatu perasaan aneh menusuk dadanya.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan para lelaki itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo terjatuh ketika berkelahi tadi hingga bilur serta sayatan memenuhi punggung tangan sampai sikunya.

 _Dan Jongin tidak rela._

"Kau terluka." Ucap Jongin parau. Ia membawa tangan Kyungsoo lebih dekat, wajahnya tertunduk melihat bercak darah di pakaian lelaki itu. "Kyungsoo, kau terluka."

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Tidak perlu kh-"

Kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti di udara. Lelaki itu menekuk lutut, sengaja menyejajarkan pandang dengan Jongin yang masih menunduk. Ragu-ragu, tangan kikuk Kyungsoo bergerak mendekat ke wajahnya. Jongin dapat menangkap lara yang tercermin dari dalam mata Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu termangu di depannya, melihatnya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan. Ibu jari Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyeka bagian bawah matanya lembut.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Jongin mengusap matanya cepat. Ia terkejut mendapati air membasahi jarinya. Kepalanya segera menengadah, karena mungkin Kyungsoo salah paham. Mungkin itu hanya air hujan dan lelaki itu terlalu bodoh sampai tidak bisa membedakannya.

Tetapi langit kala itu jernih. Bersih, dengan biru menghampar seperti kubah lautan yang tinggi di atasnya.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke Kyungsoo. Rasa menusuk di dadanya hadir setiap kali luka di tubuh lelaki itu terjamah oleh penglihatannya. Pengaruh demam yang tadi ia abaikan mendadak merengkuhnya lagi. Kaki Jongin bergetar hingga ia menghempaskan tubuh ke salah satu dinding terdekat.

Jongin terduduk lemah dengan nafas memburu dari dalam mulutnya juga sesuatu yang membara di matanya. Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan Jongin, kedua tangan lelaki itu bertumpu ke lututnya.

"Oh, astaga. Kau pucat." Pekik Kyungsoo. Raut lelaki itu menampakkan khawatir yang teramat sangat. Ketika Kyungsoo berniat menyentuh keningnya, Jongin segera meraih pergelangan tangan lelaki itu.

" _Don't get hurt_." Bisik Jongin di tengah mual yang merangkak naik. "Kyungsoo, _promise me you won't get hurt anymore_."

Kyungsoo membelalak lebar saat Jongin mulai terisak pelan. Lelaki itu terdiam di tempat, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku—" Jongin menutup kedua matanya sendiri, ia seharusnya tidak bersikap cengeng seperti ini, "Aku—tidak bisa, Kyungsoo." Isakannya berubah menjadi sesenggukan panjang yang pilu. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka lagi. Aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Aku mohon jangan pernah terluka lagi. Aku mohon."

Jongin merasa ia bisa meneruskan permintaan maafnya, berulang-ulang, hingga Kyungsoo bosan. Memberi tahu lelaki itu bahwa ia memang brengsek, bahwa ia pantas mendapat pembalasan, apa saja. Oh, Tuhan, apa saja asalkan ia bisa bebas dari penyesalan ini.

" _Please, please, don't get hurt. Please_." Jongin meracau, mengulang kata yang sama terus menerus.

Mungkin dulu, ia salah memulai kisah cinta ini. Mungkin nantinya, ia bukan merupakan tipe kekasih impian Kyungsoo. Tetapi mungkin sekarang, ia harus memberi kesempatan dirinya sendiri untuk mencoba mencintai lelaki itu dengan cara yang benar.

"Jika aku—" Jongin menyentuh pangkal hidungnya kuat, "Jika aku, meminta sebuah tombol _restart_ untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan, apa kau akan memberikannya?"

Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, mempertemukan matanya dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah jeda terpanjang dalam hidup Jongin. Dimana waktu mengalun malu-malu, gemuruh di atas kepala mereka mengusir keduanya untuk segera berlalu, dan bibir Kyungsoo yang terkatup semakin membungkus kesunyian dalam belenggu.

Namun, mata lelaki itu seolah ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak perlu memperbaiki apapun." Kyungsoo menjawab, lirih sekali. "Percayalah. Kau tidak perlu memperbaiki apapun."

Jongin tersengal sarkastik. Ini sangat tipikal Kyungsoo. Sampai kapan lelaki itu ingin bersikap baik kepadanya, bertindak seakan tidak pernah ada masalah apapun di antara mereka?

Kyungsoo begitu bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Jongin ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena penyesalan membasuh sanubarinya dengan cara seperti ini.

Ia berniat untuk mengumpat lelaki itu, tetapi mulutnya segera menganga saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Mata lelaki itu berkaca-kaca sedang sudut bibirnya tersungging sampai ke pipinya. " _I'm so happy._ "

 _Kenapa?_ Jongin ingin bertanya. _Kenapa kau ikut menangis? Kenapa kau tidak melawanku? Kenapa kau justru mengatakan bahwa kau bahagia sekarang? Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu?_

Situasi ini terlalu membingungkan untuknya. _Kyungsoo,_ terlalu misterius untuknya.

Suara petugas kepolisian yang datang tidak membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangan. Ia mencoba menyelami mata Kyungsoo, mencari jawaban. Meskipun kedua pria berseragam itu menanyakan keadaan Jongin, lidahnya kelu tidak mampu bicara.

Karena Jongin tidak bisa fokus terhadap apapun saat ini.

Tidak ketika mata Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh perhatian, sorot lembut yang tertangkap dari mata lelaki itu membuat Jongin ingin larut. Ia ingin hanyut.

Dalam, _dalam sekali._

Bibir Kyungsoo terlihat begitu merah, seperti siluet mawar yang menghantuinya sejak kemarin. Jongin benar-benar sedang tidak ingin menggubris dunia sekitarnya. Ia tidak ingin berpikir apapun selain membawa bibir Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

Detik berikutnya, tangan Jongin melingkar di tengkuk Kyungsoo, menarik wajah lelaki itu mendekat, menyatukan bibir mereka pada ciuman yang melehkan setiap persendiannya. Walaupun hujan belum turun, Jongin dapat merasakan _petrichor_ di bibir Kyungsoo. Aroma tanah serta rerumputan basah tercecap yang bercampur dengan sedikit air mata.

Jongin sekarang mengerti alasan mengapa seseorang ingin jatuh cinta.

Kemudian seperti sebuah cliché dalam film romantis murahan, tetes pertama air hujan jatuh ke hidungnya.

—ooo—ooo—

"J—Jongin," Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Itu bukan cara kau melakukannya."

Jongin tidak mendengarkan. Ia masih berusaha untuk membalut luka di tubuh Kyungsoo meski tangannya gemetar. Jongin terus memikirkan cara bagaimana perban ini bisa menempel sempurna di luka Kyungsoo.

Dengan frustasi ia menggunting perban yang ia genggam, menggulungnya menjadi persegi tetapi tetap berujung berantakan hingga ia menggeram, dan cairan _povidone-iodine_ yang ia oleskan tadi mulai mengering, dan karpet di bawahnya basah karena sisa hujan di pakaiannya, dan Kyungsoo masih mengeluarkan protes mengenai metodenya menangani luka, dan itu membuatnya semakin frustasi, dan _sial, kenapa ia belum bisa menghentikan tangisnya sedari tadi?_

"Jongin—"

" _Shut up_ , Kyungsoo. _Just shut up_." Jongin menyeka tangisnya menggunakan lengan. Pandangannya berubah kabur karena air mata, membuat ia merutuk kasar karena hal itu mempersulit pekerjaannya.

Mereka berdua berakhir di ruang tidur Jongin. Dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas ranjang Jongin, serta Jongin yang berlutut di depan lelaki itu dalam keadaan sama-sama basah. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengganti pakaian.

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun setelah kalimat tadi. Tetapi Jongin bisa merasakan mata lelaki itu mengikuti setiap gerakannya, setiap tarikan nafas, serta sengguk yang tidak sengaja lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?" Cetus Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Meskipun itu seperti sebuah pertanyaan ambigu, Jongin tahu persoalan apa yang sedang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab lemah.

Jemari Kyungsoo menelusup perlahan ke sela jarinya, sebelum lelaki itu menggenggamnya lembut. "Karena aku menyukaimu."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terdengar sureal di telinga Jongin.

Kata tanya ' _kenapa_ ' berenang lebih banyak dalam benaknya, bersamaan dengan ' _bagaimana bisa_ ', ' _sejak kapan?_ ', namun ia kembali menelannya.

Jongin menjatuhkan apa saja yang ada di tangannya. Ia menyandarkan kening ke paha Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk kaki lelaki itu erat.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu." Ulang Kyungsoo, seolah pernyataan pertama lelaki itu tidak cukup mengacaukan detak jantung Jongin.

Jongin merasakan hatinya bersemi. Merekah indah seperti padang bunga Canola di awal bulan April.

" _You deserve more,_ Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin. " _You deserve all the happiness in the world, you deserve a sweet morning text the moment your eyes open, you deserve someone who washes all your troubles away_."

Jongin menarik nafas panjang, matanya terasa beribu kali lipat lebih menyengat dibanding sebelumnya. Ingatannya berkelana pada mawar yang ia muntahkan selama ini. Biru, kuning, jingga, merah muda. _Merah._ Yang mungkin akan terlihat indah di langit kelabu layaknya sebuah pelangi.

Tetapi ketika ia menatap Kyungsoo, lelaki itu ternyata jauh, jauh lebih indah daripada setiap benda yang dunia tawarkan padanya.

" _You deserve, someone, who concedes how beautiful you are in every heartbeat_."

Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu. " _Could you be that someone_?"

Jongin berkedip pelan. Jika ia sedikit jeli, ia pasti dapat menemukan sipu di kedua pipi lelaki itu. " _Do you want me to be_?"

"Ya."

"Ok." Sahut Jongin. " _I could be that someone_."

Dan ketika bibir mereka kembali bertemu, mendadak, Jongin merasakan musim semi kembali hadir mengunjunginya.

—

 _Meanwhile, the meaning of shimmering white roses is not very hard to decipher if you go by their appearance.  
They convince that your affections are straight from the heart and are as pure as virgin snow.  
"_ _ **I love you unconditionally**_ _."_

—

Dari sekian banyak manusia yang hidup di dunia, Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka hatinya akan jatuh kepada Kim Jongin.

Hampir mustahil bahwa sebuah tindakan dapat mengubah pendapatnya mengenai seseorang. Awalnya, Kyungsoo menilai Jongin sebagai lelaki arogan bermulut kasar. Semua murid bisa mendengar umpatan lelaki itu sepanjang hari tanpa jeda.

Namun kejadian di suatu siang yang tenang membuka prespektif lain Kyungsoo mengenai lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo mengingat Jongin yang duduk di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Ia sedikit heran menemukan Jongin berada di situ. Rasa penasaran menarik Kyungsoo untuk mengamati apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan.

Di samping lelaki itu, tergeletak beberapa alat perkakas.

Kyungsoo memilih bersembunyi sembari menunggu apa yang sebenarnya sedang Jongin kerjakan. Wajah Jongin tampak begitu serius. Sesekali lelaki itu menyeka keringat di keningnya sedang tangannya masih sibuk dengan apapun pekerjaan yang tengah dia lakukan.

Pada menit sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, Jongin akhirnya berdiri. Lelaki itu menepuk bekas tanah di tangan serta celananya. Kyungsoo segera memincing untuk mengetahui lebih jelas apa yang menyibukkan Jongin sedari tadi.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo memandang sesuatu di hadapan Jongin, ia terhenyak.

Jongin membuat pagar kayu di sekeliling bunga liar yang sedang semi.

Hati Kyungsoo mendadak luluh. Ia menatap lelaki yang saat itu sudah berjalan menuju ke gedung sekolah dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah.

Malamnya, Kyungsoo memuntahkan kelopak mawar putih pertamanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo menjadi lebih sering memperhatikan bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar sekolah mereka serta pagar sederhana yang melindunginya. Mungkin Jongin memiliki gagasan itu, karena murid sekolahnya seringkali berjalan seenaknya hingga tidak sengaja menginjak tumbuhan yang tidak berada pada jalan setapak.

Kyungsoo menyadari ternyata hampir selalu ada noda tanah di celana seragam Jongin. Terkadang, jari lelaki itu juga terluka—mungkin karena tergores kawat atau tidak sengaja tertancap paku, ia berasumsi.

Hati Kyungsoo semakin jatuh kepada Jongin seiring dengan kelopak-kelopak mawar putih yang terus keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Terlebih saat ia melihat bibit bunga yang baru saja ditanam di tempat yang paling sering dirusak. Kyungsoo berjongkok di sana, mengagumi bibit Aster yang belum mekar. Ia tidak mendeteksi adanya seorang lelaki yang memperhatikannya.

Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh, ia terkejut mendapati Jongin berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu segera menyembunyikan botol air yang dia genggam ke belakang punggung sembari berteriak tajam _'apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_ '. Kyungsoo dapat menebak bahwa Jongin berniat untuk menyiram Bunga Aster di depannya.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum.

Jongin membelalak lebar. Wajah lelaki itu memerah dengan tatapan yang tertuju lurus ke arahnya.

Berawal dari situ, Jongin mulai berlaku kasar padanya.

Kyungsoo bukan ingin berpura-pura lemah. Tetapi ia memang _harus_ bertahan dengan segala cacian serta luka yang Jongin berikan padanya. Karena Kyungsoo sadar, Jongin hanya ingin bersembunyi di balik kedok arogan untuk menutupi sisi lembutnya dari dunia.

Setiap kali Jongin melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan, Kyungsoo selalu mengulang kalimat yang sama dalam kepala untuk meredam rasa sakitnya.

 _You just scared._

Makian merendahkan, hantaman kasar, teriakan yang menyakitkan telinga.

 _You just scared, Jongin. You just scared._

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia ingin mengatakan dengan lantang kepada Jongin bahwa lelaki itu sempurna. Bahwa Jongin tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun karena lelaki itu _sudah_ sempurna.

Sekelebat ingatan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa hubungan resmi antara ia dan Jongin masih terasa seperti sebuah fantasi.

Kim Jongin mencintainya dengan cara berbeda.

Dengan sentuhan malu-malu di kaitan jari mereka yang seolah mempertanyakan ' _is this okay_?' dan Kyungsoo harus menggenggam tangan lelaki itu erat untuk meyakinkan ' _it's totally okay_ '. Dengan tatapan diam-diam di dalam kelas yang membuat guru selembut Mrs. Choi harus berteriak untuk meminta lelaki itu menghadap ke depan. Dengan gerakan canggung saat lelaki itu ingin meninggalkan kecupan selamat tinggal di depan pagar rumahnya.

Mungkin dalam hubungan ini Kyungsoo memang tidak banyak bicara. Ia masih menjadi pribadi pendiam—karena ia memang memilih diam, bukan karena tekanan dari keadaan sekitarnya.

Keheningan selalu melahirkan inspirasi untuknya.

Tetapi Kyungsoo ingin melengkapi Jongin. Mengusir kekhawatiran lelaki itu ketika tatapannya mengisyaratkan ' _apa aku sudah mencintaimu dengan benar?_ '.

Kyungsoo ingin Jongin tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah salah. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak perlu berbuat apapun dan Kyungsoo akan tetap selalu jatuh cinta.

Sebuket Daffodil kuning cerah yang berada di atas meja menarik Kyungsoo kembali dari lamunannya. Ia meraih buket itu perlahan, seolah takut seseorang ternyata salah mengalamatkan pemberian ini kepadanya. Kyungsoo menyisir ke sekitarnya sejenak, menerka-nerka siapa yang meninggalkan bunga itu di meja tempat ia biasa duduk.

Namun misteri itu seketika terjawab saat mata Kyungsoo bertumbuk dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan gelisah, wajah bersemu, serta kaki yang terus bergerak gugup di bawah meja.

Perasaan bahagia yang menggenang pada kadar darah Kyungsoo segera membuatnya meledak dalam tawa. Ia mendekap Daffodil itu erat ke dadanya sembari merasakan debar jantungnya yang berantakan.

 _Kyungsoo is in love, in love, in love._ Ia tidak tahu kata apalagi yang dapat mendeskripsikan arti Kim Jongin di dalam hatinya.

* * *

 _ ***Daffodil** means "The sun always shines __when i'm with you._

* * *

 **THE BOY WHO MAKES MY HEART BLOOM : THE END**

* * *

 _._

 **Author's Note :**

 _Actually, i'm not really confident with my writing skill lately._ Jadi _progress_ semua cerita aku lambat banget :(  
Daaaaannnn aku tambah gak percaya diri karena komik asli cerita ini bagus banget, terus begitu aku bikin FF jadinya cuma kaya gini.

 _I'm so sorry guys, really..._

 _BUT THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, YOU MADE MY DAY. LEMME HUG YOU ALL AND GIVE YOU COOKIES._ Semoga ini ga mengecewakan banget, HAHAHAHA. Karena aku berusaha bikin ceritanya ga begitu _mainstream_ walaupun topiknya _mainstream_. Terus ini eksplisit banget sih sebenernya, jadi kalo missal ada yang kalian mau tanyain PM aja langsung atau ask ke ask fm aku (username : bittsher).

 _DON'T BE SHY I DUNOT BITE, I SWEAR_ :)))))))

So, yeah...  
 _Review,_ saran, kritik, teramat sangat diapresiasi sekali. Jangan takut ngeluarin pendapat~~

 _I LOVE YOU ALL!_

 **XOXO**

 **—Red Sherry—**


	3. EXTRA

**THE BOY WHO MAKES MY HEART BLOOM  
(EXTRA)**

 **.**

* * *

 _Decided to make a not-so-smutty-but-smut sequel. If you can't read smut please go to the author's note! I'll answer all of your questions on prev chap :)_

* * *

Hujan.

Gelegar guntur terdengar bergemuruh seiring dengan kilat petir yang seolah ingin membelah langit menjadi kepingan awan kecil. Bunyi rintik hujan berkejaran di atas atap, melompat riang, menjadikan sore hari itu sebagai ruang bermain.

Dua pasang mata menyaksikan bagaimana angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan ranting lewat jendela sebuah ruang tengah. Bunyi ketel air mendidih telah berhenti beberapa menit lalu, namun belum ada satupun dari mereka yang menyentuh cangkir teh yang kini mulai dingin.

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang, tidak menyangka pada titik dimana ia sudah terbiasa dengan hujan, semesta mengirimkan badai terburuknya.

Walaupun hujan memutuskan untuk turun ketika sisa perjalanan ke rumahnya tinggal beberapa meter, Kyungsoo tetap berakhir basah kuyup.

Ia bahkan harus memeras pakaian seragamnya beberapa kali sebelum memasukkannya ke mesin cuci beserta dengan satu pakaian milik lelaki lain.

 _Jongin._

Lelaki itu duduk canggung, mengenakan baju milik Kyungsoo yang tampak terlalu kecil di tubuhnya. Sesekali, Jongin menarik ujung kausnya ke bawah untuk menutup bagian punggungnya yang masih terlihat. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit iba karena tidak berhasil menemukan ukuran celana yang sesuai dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu terpaksa harus duduk dengan celana basah dan noda rembesan air yang tercetak di sofanya.

Jongin mendadak berdeham, sedikit ragu untuk menyesap teh yang telah disajikan Kyungsoo sebagai bentuk sopan santun. Lelaki itu kemudian menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil sebelum meletakkan cangkirnya kembali.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Jongin, matanya masih bertahan pada Jongin meski lelaki itu telah mengalihkan pandangan.

Disamping hubungan mereka yang telah berlangsung cukup lama, keduanya belum juga menemukan koneksi untuk saling bercakap. Selain kata sapaan singkat, ungkapan basa-basi mengenai _bagaimana harimu_ , atau kecupan kikuk setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, mereka lebih sering memberikan tahta kepada hening untuk berkuasa.

Namun, Kyungsoo mulai mengenal Jongin lebih baik.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin akan berubah terbata ketika ia memiliki keberanian untuk melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin memperhatikannya pada pelajaran olahraga dari jendela lantai dua gedung sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin sering tersenyum tanpa sebab ketika melihatnya tertawa.

Dan Kyungsoo jelas tahu bahwa Jongin mempunyai suatu rahasia yang sedang disembunyikan, dari cara lelaki itu menatap bibirnya lebih lama sesaat setelah memberikan kecupan perpisahan.

Atau mungkin juga saat ini.

Karena tepat ketika Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah, ia menangkap Jongin sedang memandangnya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa ia tafsirkan. Lelaki di sebelahnya terlonjak sejenak, seolah tidak mengantisipasi bahwa ia akan menoleh sebelum tiba-tiba berdiri cepat dari sofa.

"K—Kurasa, aku harus pergi." Tutur Jongin sembari menyambar ranselnya.

Kyungsoo beranjak panik, ia menahan tangan Jongin tepat ketika lelaki itu ingin berbalik menuju pintu depan.

" _Stay_." Perintah Kyungsoo tegas. "Hujan di luar sana masih lebat. Kau bisa jatuh sakit." Ia menatap Jongin lurus, tidak mengizinkan lelaki itu untuk berkilah dengan alasan apapun.

Merasa kalah, Jongin akhirnya kembali duduk.

Tetapi kali ini, alih-alih membatasi jarak di antara mereka, Kyungsoo bergeser mendekat hingga kaki keduanya bersentuhan. Jongin membelalak kaget, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk, mencoba melawan getaran yang dihasilkan dari hangat tubuh lelaki itu.

"Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo lirih, "aku tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu belakangan ini."

Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia semakin menunduk, menolak beradu pandang dengan Jongin. Lelaki di sampingnya memang tidak berkutik maupun bersuara. Namun Kyungsoo tetap dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jongin mendengarkan dari deru nafas lelaki itu yang berganti tidak teratur.

" _I—I mean, we're together. Right_?" Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri kuat. "Jadi, kukira tidak akan menjadi masalah bila kau—"

Ia mengambil jeda sejenak, mengumpulkan setiap keberanian yang berceceran di otaknya untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Bila kau—um, menginginkan _sesuatu yang lebih_."

Seketika, nafas Jongin tercekat di tenggorokan.

Lelaki itu menelan ludah beberapa kali seraya menyisir surainya ke belakang. Rahangnya tampak mengeras, seakan sedang meredam sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Jongin berdecak kecil, kemudian melipat bibirnya ke dalam—bingung.

" _You're my most valuable treasure_ , Kyungsoo." Desah Jongin lemah, sepulas seringai getir muncul dari bibirnya. " _There's no way in hell, I could do such a wicked thing to you_."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku—atau bahkan siapapun bukan seseorang yang pantas untuk menyentuhmu dengan cara _seperti itu_."

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak setuju, menarik wajah Jongin agar menghadapnya. Terdapat banyak sekali kebimbangan yang dapat ia temukan berenang di mata Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan rasa bimbang itu mengikis kepercayaan Jongin terhadap dirinya sendiri maupun hubungan ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga menginginkannya?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan.

Mulut Jongin menganga kemudian mengatup tanpa suara. Tangan lelaki itu tiba-tiba naik ke tengkuk Kyungsoo, menyatukan kening mereka hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bergesek.

Suara hujan di luar jendela mendadak terdengar begitu keras dalam ruangan itu, begitupun debar jantung mereka.

"Kyungsoo, jangan mengujiku. Aku mohon, jangan—"

"Aku serius," Kyungsoo menyergah segera, "bagaimana jika aku juga menginginkannya sama sepertimu?"

Jongin menyandarkan keningnya lebih dekat lagi, bibir mereka nyaris bertemu namun tidak cukup rapat untuk bersatu. Apa yang dapat Kyungsoo rasakan berikutnya hanya pergeseran udara di sekitar bibirnya ketika Jongin berbisik—rendah sekali, "Oh, Tuhan kau membuatku gila."

Kemudian tangan Jongin berpindah ke punggungnya, jatuh perlahan hingga ke belakang pinggang sebelum lelaki itu mencium bibirnya.

Berbeda dengan kecupan yang Jongin tinggalkan biasanya, kali ini, lelaki itu benar-benar menciumnya. Bibir Jongin bergerak memagut Kyungsoo—lambat juga malu-malu, hingga Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya berputar hebat.

Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin untuk berdiri dengan tenaga yang ada tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Membimbing langkah lelaki itu perlahan menuju ruang tidurnya. Derit kayu menggema ketika punggung Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pintu. Jongin secara sigap menelusupkan tangannya ke balik tubuh Kyungsoo, mencari gagang pintu dengan serabutan.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka segera mengirimkan keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dan semudah itu pula, mereka tenggelam ke dalam hasrat satu sama lain.

 **-o-o-o-**

Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi di hidupnya.

Mendapati Do Kyungsoo berada di kungkungan kedua lengannya dengan mata sayu, nafas terengah serta rambut berantakan yang jatuh ke atas bantal.

Ia bahkan belum bisa berhenti untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir lembut itu sedikit kasar hingga menyusupkan lidahnya untuk mengecap Kyungsoo lebih banyak lagi.

Setidaknya, Jongin sudah hilang ingatan. Ia sudah melupakan rasa tidak nyaman dari celananya yang masih basah atau keraguan dalam dirinya semenjak Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu memliki keinginan yang sama.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo mendesah, terkejut ketika lidah Jongin berpindah ke lehernya.

Suara lelaki itu terhantar seperti sebuah melodi di telinga Jongin. Ia menggigit leher Kyungsoo kuat, menahan geraman yang sudah mencapai tenggorokannya.

Jongin pikir akal sehatnya sudah terbengkalai pada detik itu. Bahkan dengan keadaan masih berbalut pakaian, seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk karena dekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang lekat. Kulitnya terasa terbakar setiap kali Kyungsoo mendesahkan namanya, atau memekik kecil ketika ia menggigit bagian tertentu.

Jongin mengambil nafas panjang. Memasukkan oksigen ke dalam otaknya agar ia bisa berpikir jernih. Jongin kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang sedikit bingung karena ia mendadak diam.

 _Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini._

Jongin jatuh bersimpuh—menunduk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mempercayai ia hampir kehilangan kendali. Sementara, Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Menunggu Jongin menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Kau—" Jongin memulai sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Kau berarti segalanya bagiku. Aku tidak ingin tindakan tanpa pikir panjang kali ini menghancurkan apa yang telah kita miliki."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, seolah apa yang Jongin katakan barusan merupakan suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Apa kau melihatku mundur barang sedikitpun?" Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Jika bukan denganmu, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini dengan siapapun lagi."

Jongin terdiam. Melihat sosok lelaki yang begitu sempurna itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya haru. Ia merasa berharga. Ia merasa dunia bukan lagi tempat yang buruk untuk hidup. Dan ia merasa beruntung menemukan Kyungsoo di tengah lautan manusia yang mengelilinginya.

Jongin bergerak mendekat, merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dadanya. Ia mencium rambut Kyungsoo beberapa kali sebelum bibir mereka kembali bertaut bersama hasrat yang lebih menggebu. Jongin membuka pakaian Kyungsoo perlahan, meminum banyak-banyak Kyungsoo yang bersemu karena tindakannya.

Ia segera mencium tiap bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbuka, menyapukan lidahnya perlahan demi meraup desahan Kyungsoo lebih keras lagi ke telinganya.

Tangan kikuk Kyungsoo kini menggantung di ujung kaus Jongin, seakan meminta permisi.

Jongin tersenyum seraya memandu Kyungsoo untuk menanggalkan pakaiannya. Lubang leher kaus Kyungsoo yang terlalu kecil untuk Jongin membuat pekerjaan itu terhambat, hingga Kyungsoo harus menyentakkan pakaiannya agar lepas dari Jongin.

Mereka berdua tertawa ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil.

Namun tawa itu segera redup ketika mata Kyungsoo beranjak turun menelusuri dada Jongin yang telanjang. Dengan sedikit gemetar Kyungsoo menjelajahi dada sampai perut Jongin.

Jongin mendesis merasakan perbedaan suhu di antara kulit mereka, juga sensasi sentuhan malu-malu Kyungsoo.

Ia menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Menghimpit lelaki itu hingga bertemu kepala ranjang, kemudian memanfaatkan waktu sebisa mungkin untuk memuja keindahan Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ia telah meninggalkan cukup banyak jejak di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo, nafas Jongin berubah memburu.

"Kau ingin berhenti?" Jongin bertanya untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo—dan dirinya sendiri bahwa lelaki itu masih menginginkan ini.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sementara Jongin menggumam mengerti. Ia menjilat bibir sekilas, selagi tangannya bermain di tepi celana Kyungsoo.

Seakan menangkap keresahan Jongin, Kyungsoo menyibak rambut Jongin yang sudah setengah kering untuk mempertemukan mata mereka. "Jangan ragu."

Mereka bertukar ciuman sekali lagi sebelum seluruh penghalang di antara mereka lenyap.

Keduanya bersitatap. Saling mengagumi tanpa kata—hanya lewat mata, lewat sentuhan yang beralih semakin turun, terus turun, hingga ke pusat hasrat mereka.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata kuat ketika tangan Jongin yang menggenggam miliknya mulai bergerak. Jemari Kyungsoo yang bebas mengerut di lengan Jongin, tidak menduga bahwa sentuh sesederhana itu dapat menghapus isi kepalanya.

Jongin terus melakukan gerakan yang sama berulang-ulang, membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkramannya pada milik Jongin. Punggungnya melengkung merasakan ketika sesuatu yang hangat berkumpul di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Berhenti!" Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin.

Jongin refleks melompat ke belakang, terperanjat mendengar pekikan panik Kyungsoo. "Aku menyakitimu?"

Kyungsoo mengatur nafas sejenak, dadanya naik turun sementara kedua pipinya merah matang. "Tidak, hanya saja, um—" Lelaki itu membetulkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menunjuk ke bawah tempat tidur.

Jongin yang diliputi rasa bingung tetap menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Ia melongok ke bawah tempat tidur, menemukan satu kotak sepatu yang berisi—

 _Oh, astaga._

"Kau—Kau mempersiapkan ini?" kali ini giliran Jongin yang bersemu memperkirakan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo ketika membeli barang-barang di dalam kotak sepatu itu.

" _No question asked, please_." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin tergelak kecil sambil menanamkan satu ciuman di ujung hidung Kyungsoo untuk mengusir rasa malu lelaki itu. Tetapi sebaliknya, Kyungsoo justru tersipu kian merah—dan jauh lebih merah lagi, ketika Jongin mulai melumuri jarinya menggunakan _lube_ yang telah dipersiapkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo, membaringkan lelaki itu kembali ke atas ranjang. Ia belum juga menyudahi tawanya melihat Kyungsoo yang masih gelisah.

"Berhenti tertawa." Kyungsoo menggumam gusar.

Jongin seketika menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Kyungsoo, bahunya berguncang pelan karena situasi yang tengah ia hadapi. "Kau sungguh bisa membuatku mati jika terus bersikap seperti ini."

Kyungsoo memberengut, mencoba mendorong Jongin menjauh. Namun Jongin menahan tubuhnya, tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan usaha Kyungsoo. Telunjuknya kini bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam Kyungsoo selagi lelaki itu lengah.

Kyungsoo terkesiap begitu jari pertama Jongin masuk seutuhnya. Lelaki itu memukul lengan Jongin, matanya membelalak lebar sebab Jongin tidak memberi isyarat apapun.

Tetapi setelahnya, hanya suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggerakkan jarinya perlahan sembari memperhatikan perubahan mimik Kyungsoo. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak merasakan sakit. Jongin menunggu hingga kerutan di kening Kyungsoo pudar sebelum memasukkan jari keduanya. Kyungsoo mencengkram bahunya kuat, kuku lelaki itu sudah dapat dipastikan akan meninggalkan bekas hingga beberapa hari, namun Jongin tidak peduli.

Perhatiannya terpusat penuh kepada Kyungsoo, dan hanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyeka peluh di pelipis Kyungsoo, rasa khawatir kembali menghantuinya. " _Should I stop_?"

Kyungsoo melenguh—entah karena Jongin menekan titik yang tepat atau karena pertanyaan serupa yang terus ia utarakan. Lelaki itu mencoba membuka mata kemudian berucap serak, " _Keep going_."

Jongin mengehela nafas berat. Ia dengan hati-hati memasukkan jari ketiganya sembari mendaratkan banyak kecupan ke wajah Kyungsoo.

" _Umf_." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir.

Seprai pembungkus matras di bawah mereka kusut akibat cengkraman Kyungsoo yang terlalu kuat.

Jongin tidak berani melakukan apapun selain terus menggerakkan jarinya. Ia berubah tegang, menyesali mengapa ia tidak membujuk Kyungsoo lebih persuasif lagi untuk menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya terlanjur.

" _Condom_." Pinta Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Jongin melongo, tidak menangkap maksud Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu harus mengulang. " _Condom_ , Jongin."

Oh, tidak pernah terlintas—bahkan dalam imajinasi terliar Jongin bahwa lelaki polos yang mudah sekali tersipu seperti Kyungsoo akan mengucapkan kata segamblang itu. Dengan kaku, ia mengaduk isi kotak sepatu Kyungsoo untuk menemukan benda yang dimaksud.

Jongin membuka pembungkus alumunium itu buru-buru, kemudian menggulung benda berbahan latex ke miliknya.

"Kyungsoo," Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya ke lutut Kyungsoo, bersiap menyatukan tubuh mereka. "Aku akan bertanya untuk terakhir kali; haruskah aku berhenti?"

"Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan yang kau sudah tahu jelas jawabannya."

Dengan itu, Jongin menenggelamkan miliknya ke dalam Kyungsoo perlahan. Ia berdesis sebab rasa hangat menyelubungi miliknya inci demi inci. Di bawahnya, Kyungsoo melenguh hebat. Setengah punggung lelaki itu terangkat naik merasakan sesuatu yang penuh mengisinya.

Jongin akan mengumpat setiap kosakata buruk yang ada di kepalanya jika saja seseorang yang sedang mendesahkan namanya sekarang bukan Kyungsoo.

Ketika milik Jongin sudah seluruhnya berada di dalam Kyungsoo, mereka berdua tesengal bersamaan. Persediaan udara di paru-paru mereka habis, tipis, karena rangsangan yang diterima keduanya.

Jongin menegakkan punggung, menarik miliknya keluar, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo tetap terpejam, hingga Jongin menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Kyungsoo, _keep your eyes on me_."

Kyungsoo membuka mata susah payah hanya untuk mendapati Jongin yang sudah kacau. Tubuh lelaki itu mengkilat karena peluh, aura yang mengelilinginya berubah gelap, namun sorot yang tertuju untuknya tetap sama.

Kekaguman dan kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan bertumpu ke siku, mengiyakan Jongin dengan anggukan kaku.

Kemudian Jongin menggerakkan miliknya kembali masuk. Pelan, berirama, menikmati bagaimana Kyungsoo membalutnya begitu sempurna.

"Oh, Kyungsoo." Genggaman Jongin ke paha Kyungsoo mengerat seiring dengan suara kulit mereka yang saling bertemu.

Untaian ' _Jongin_!' beruntun membuat setiap persendiannya lemas, dan Jongin mengutuk karena gelenyar nikmat merayap di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia menghujam ke dalam Kyungsoo lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Mengabaikan kebas dari cengkraman Kyungsoo di punggungnya.

Bibir Kyungsoo sedikit menganga, jantungnya berdentum menggila di rongga dada.

Mereka tidak mengartikan ini sebagai penyaluran nafsu, melainkan sebagai jenjang yang lebih tinggi dari perasaan cinta mereka.

Sebab dada mereka buncah diisi berbagai gelora yang menyalakan api romansa.

Mungkin mereka belum bertukar kata cinta, tetapi keduanya tahu seberapa jatuh mereka kepada satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo sedikit kasar, tempo dari gerak pinggunya berubah tidak beraturan. " _Eyes. On. Me."_ Bisiknya, sembari menekankan setiap kata menggunakan hujaman.

Kyungsoo menjerit. Milik Jongin menikamnya pada titik yang tepat, hingga ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mendesah, "Oh, _there_ , Jongin."

Jongin segera menyerang titik yang sama. Pandangannya berkabut mendengar alunan pinta dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo tanpa memperlambat gerakannya di bawah sana. " _Beautiful_." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sorot tersentuh, membuat Jongin kembali mengungkapkan pujian yang sama, " _You're painstakingly beautiful_."

Kyungsoo bersemu, kombinasi dari geliat tubuh mereka serta kalimat Jongin menarik lengkung di bibirnya. " _And so are you_."

Ciuman di bibir mereka berantakan, intens dan memabukkan. Kyungsoo mencakar punggung Jongin ketika ia mengetahui ia sudah berada di tepi.

"Jongin—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, kau menjepitku begitu kuat di dalam sana."

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di cerukan leher Jongin, respon tubuhnya ternyata berbicara lebih banyak dari kata. Tangan Jongin bekerja untuk memuaskan miliknya, seirama dengan hujaman lelaki itu.

Ruang tidur Kyungsoo serasa lebur menjadi serpih debu ketika Kyungsoo mencapai puncaknya dengan teriakan menggema, "Ah, Jongin!"

Jongin menggeram keras, gerakannya semakin dalam, cepat, dan kasar. Cairan lengket di perut Kyungsoo tidak menghalangi Jongin untuk merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Tangannya menelusup ke belakang kepala Kyungsoo, lidahnya terus menari di wajah lelaki itu. Memberi jilatan yang turun hingga ke bahu.

"Kyungsoo," Desah Jongin parau, nadanya begitu penuh gairah. "Oh, Kyungsoo." Jongin menghujamkan miliknya tanpa ampun sementara Kyungsoo yang masih sensitif terus memberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil "Mmh, _Soo_. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyung—" Jongin menjerit tertahan, mengubur bibirnya ke bahu Kyungsoo kuat saat klimaksnya menjemput.

Ia terengah, tubuhnya terasa lemas luar biasa. Kyungsoo mengusap punggungya lembut, seakan meminta maaf karena telah membuat luka cakar di sana.

Namun, Jongin tidak memusingkan itu.

Sesuatu dari dalam dadanya merangkak naik, membuat matanya panas. Ia mengingat setiap perlakuannya ke Kyungsoo dulu, setiap kata kasar yang ia layangkan kepada lelaki itu, kemudian meratap karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyinggungnya sekalipun hingga saat ini.

Kyungsoo selalu bersikap lembut kepadanya, sentuhan lelaki itu dapat dengan sederhana menenangkannya ketika amarah menguasai, dan Jongin merasa rendah.

Ia merasa rendah karena belum bisa menjadi sosok kekasih yang baik bagi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengangkat wajahnya ketika Jongin tidak sengaja melepaskan isak pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tetapi Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo lebih rapat, mengeluarkan semua gundah di hatinya.

Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya membelai rambutnya, walaupun ia yakin lelaki itu sedang ketakutan karena menganggap dirinya melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Jadi—sebelum Kyungsoo berpikir lebih menyimpang, Jongin mencium pelipis lelaki itu.

Setelah menyeka air mata, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Hey," Tutur Jongin, suaranya serak akibat tangis. "Aku mungkin tidak akan sering mengatakan ini, jadi aku harap kau mendengarkan baik-baik."

Ia meraih kedua tangan lelaki itu, menciumi ruas jarinya satu persatu. Lalu ia menatap Kyungsoo, menahan pandangannya cukup lama agar apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya tertanam di benak Kyungsoo.

" _Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu_."

Kyungsoo terhenyak.

Jongin sudah mengantisipasi reaksi terburuk yang akan Kyungsoo berikan kepadanya. Namun keningnya segera berkerut ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuka laci di samping tempat tidur, mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal bersampul kulit.

"Jongin." Getar dari lidah Kyungsoo berbisik lirih seiring dengan tangannya yang membuka lembaran buku sebelum akhirnya berhenti di suatu halaman. "Pernahkah kau menemukan dirimu tenggelam, begitu dalam, hingga tidak tahu lagi apa itu permukaan?"

Kyungsoo mengambil suatu benda dari salah satu halaman, kemudian meletakkannya ke telapak tangan Jongin,.

"Karena—denganmu," Lanjutnya, "aku tahu persis bagaimana rasanya itu."

Jongin membeku melihat benda yang berada di telapak tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip, seolah takut benda itu akan meledak jika ia salah bergerak.

 _Kelopak mawar putih._

Penyesalan bukan lagi perkara ringan bagi Jongin. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengutuk sifat keras kepalanya, mengutuk caranya untuk melawan rasa cintanya kepada Kyungsoo—dulu dengan melakukan hal di luar batas.

Jongin mendongak, di hadapannya Kyungsoo terduduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mereka masih muda. Mereka masih memilki banyak waktu untuk bertemu orang baru, mencari pengalaman lebih banyak. Mereka jelas tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di hidup mereka setelah ini karena masa depan adalah jalan panjang berliku yang tidak pasti.

Tetapi paling tidak—sekarang, pada detik ini, keduanya telah memastikan dengan siapa mereka akan melewatinya.

" _Have I told you that you're beautiful_?" Suara Jongin memecah bisu di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan, menutupi mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan. "Ya, setiap hari."

"Kau pikir kau tidak akan bosan mendengarkan kalimat itu terus menerus?"

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak."

Jongin menggaguk dengan mimik datar, tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. "Apa kau akan keberatan jika aku menambahkan kalimat lain untuk terus kau dengar berulang-ulang?"

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut, mencoba meraba arah pembicaraan karena Jongin terlihat begitu serius. "Aku tidak menger—"

"Dengar." Jongin memotong. "Aku akan merubah pernyataanku sebelumnya dan mengatakan kalimat ini lebih sering kepadamu."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala, menunggu Jongin untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Jongin saat lelaki itu mengungkapkannya, dan Kyungsoo pikir ia sangat, sangat menyukai Jongin yang terlihat hangat seperti sekarang.

"Do Kyungsoo, _I love you, Aishiteru, Je T'aime, Ich Liebe Dich_ ," Racau Jongin panjang hingga Kyungsoo terkikik geli, "Aku akan mempelajari semua bahasa jika perlu agar kau tidak bosan mendengarnya."

Sengal bahagia Kyungsoo merambat ke penjuru ruangan itu, diikuti dengan pukulan kecil yang mendarat di dada Jongin serta kata singkat yang Kyungsoo gumamkan, " _Pabo_."

Jongin tertawa mendengar ungkapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Oh, astaga apa kau baru saja mengumpat?"

"Itu bukan umpatan!" Kyungsoo berkilah. "Hanya sebuah julukan."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk sarkastik, hingga Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya. Kelopak mawar putih di genggaman Jongin jatuh ke lantai, tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka mengacuhkannya. Hubungan di antara mereka adalah yang nyata, masa lalu hanya sebuah jembatan penghubung dan mereka tidak berniat untuk kembali satu langkahpun.

Jongin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyungsoo, tubuh mereka masih lengket karena sesi permainan terakhir, tetapi entah darimana mereka menemukan kenyamanan yang langka.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan menerima tawaran terakhirku?"

"Ya."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berpindah menelusuri bibir Kyungsoo. "Dan—um, ketika aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan membalasnya?"

Kyungsoo tergelak mendeteksi kekhawatiran Jongin.

Kisah cinta ini boleh dibilang lambat. Proses mengenal satu sama lain bisa menjadi perkara berat karena kepribadian mereka. Namun keduanya sudah memegang satu kunci utama agar hubungan ini bisa berlanjut. Sebuah kunci yang belum tentu orang lain miliki.

Keberadaan satu sama lain.

Keduanya bisa melewati waktu tanpa bicara hingga berjam-jam lamanya, keduanya bisa menikmati manisnya sentuhan sesederhana dari ikatan jari kelingking mereka, keduanya bisa bertahan selama mata Jongin selalu berusaha untuk menemukan Kyungsoo di keramaian manapun, dan selama Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin adalah dunia kecilnya.

"Tentu." Sahut Kyungsoo setelah menahan jawabannya cukup lama.

"Ok." Jongin berdeham meloloskan tenggorokannya, berniat untuk menguji apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar akan membalas kalimatnya. " _So_ —uh, _I love you_."

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas Jongin, menumpukan beratnya ke lelaki itu hingga dada mereka bersentuhan.

" _I love you more_ ," Jawab Kyungsoo. " _Jagi_."

Jongin tidak sengaja melepaskan pekikan melengking mendengar nama panggilan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Sedang langit luar mulai melukiskan rona gelap, mereka bercinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **-o-o-o-**

Pemandangan tidak biasa akan terlihat bagi mereka yang jeli meneliti interaksi antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin di hari berikutnya.

Keduanya selalu bersemu hebat setiap pandangan mereka bertumbuk. Kejadian kemarin masih mengambil banyak ingatan di kepala mereka.

Satu-satunya yang menyadari itu hanya Kim Jongdae.

Kunjungan isengnya ke sekolah Jongin mengantarkan ia kepada fakta menarik dari sepasang kekasih itu.

Ia duduk menghadap Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sementara kedua lelaki di depannya berusaha berpaling menatap ke arah manapun kecuali satu sama lain.

Sifat penasaran yang dikombinasikan analisis tinggi Jongdae segera menyimpulkan perkara apa yang sedang berlangsung. Ia terkikik pelan, mengamati gerakan canggung Jongin yang berjengit ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menyentuh jarinya.

"S _o, you two finally have sex_?"

Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya sedang Jongin melanggar janjinya untuk tidak mengumpat di depan Kyungsoo.

Jongdae menyeringai puas.

* * *

 **THE BOY WHO MAKES MY HEART BLOOM (EXTRA) : THE END**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

* _coughs nervously*  
_ OKAY IT WAS PORN, I'M SORRY.

 _But some smut before hiatus won't hurt, right?_

Buat yang punya pertanyaan kemarin, aku bakal jawab di sini yah;

 **1\. Hanahaki Disease ini penyakit beneran atau bukan?  
** Itu cuma penyakit fiksi sayang-sayangnya aku, bukan santet atau sihir hitam, ya (kalian lucu ih, cubit nih). Dan setiap kali Jongin atau Kyungsoo muntahin mawar itu bukan kiasan tapi beneran muntah. Makanya aku masukin genre Fantasi juga :)

 **2\. Terus, Kyungsoo juga punya penyakit sama kaya Jongin?  
** Yup! Hanahaki ini bakal sembuh kalo orang yang disuka _menyatakan cinta_. Jadi walaupun Jongin dan Kyungsoo punya perasaan sama, mereka belum bisa sembuh sebelum ngungkapin ke satu sama lain. Cara lain buat sembuh dari penyakit ini yaitu operasi, tapi begitu selesai operasi mereka ga akan inget kalo pernah jatuh cinta. Makanya Jongin bertahan, karena sebenernya dia emang mau mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi nggak tahu caranya gimana. Begitu~

 **3\. Kelopak mawar putih artinya emang apa?  
** _Unconditional love._ Cinta tanpa syarat. Artinya, Kyungsoo nggak peduli seberapa buruknya Jongin, seberapa parahnya Jongin nge- _bully_ dia, atau sifat apapun yang Jongin punya. Karena yang Kyungsoo tahu dia jatuh cinta, udah, dia nggak peduli yang lain.

 **4\. Remake?  
** Lebih tepatnya sih terinspirasi sama komiknya raminn (dia sering bikin fanarts kaisoo, cuma udah hiatus). Sebenernya plot awal cerita ini adalah ingatan Jongin hilang karena dia milih operasi tapi Kyungsoo secara _tidak sengaja_ terus-menerus bikin perasaannya balik. CUMA UDAH ADA YANG BIKIN DULUAN TERNYATA. Ya sudah. /mendadak sedih/

 **5\. Kenapa Jongin jahat sama Kyungsoo?  
** _Because he's an ass._ Jongin ketakutan sama ide jatuh cinta, karena biasanya dia egois ga mau mikir orang lain, terus tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang dateng dan bikin dia kepikiran terus. Dia bete sama dirinya sendiri (adegan pas dia marah sama Jongdae) tapi terus lama kelamaan sadar, mungkin kalo sama Kyungso gapapa jatuh cinta. Toh, cuma dikit. Padahal dia udah jatoh dalem banget. Hmm.

 **6\. Sistem sekolahnya gimana sih, kok aku bingung?  
** Tenang. Jangan bingung, jangan gundah. Biar aku jelasin. Di semua ff-ku aku selalu pake sistem sekolah luar negeri (kaya sistem sks di perkuliahan). Jadi setiap murid bisa ngambil pelajaran sesuai keinginan mereka. Nah, Jongin-kebetulan, ada yang sekelas sama Kyungsoo ada yang engga. Pelajaran olahraga adalah salah satu pelajaran dimana mereka nggak sekelas. Begitu~

 **7\. Sequel, sequel, sequel!  
** Lunas, ya! Walopun ini smut, tapi aku berusaha buat bikin hubungan mereka kelihatan. (Berhasil ga berhasil ga berhasil ga berha-)

 _OK THAT WAS ALL, I GUESS?_

Kalo ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab silakan PM, atau DM **twitter ke kaishocks** (promosi terussss~~ Bawel deh, ih.). Berhubung aku lagi skripsi, mohon doanya agar lancar para penghuni FFn sekalian. Terimkasih udah mau baca cerita ini! :')

Saran, review, serta kritik apapun sangat amat diapresiasi :

 **KAISOO FTW!**

 **Red Sherry**

P.S: TAHU GA RASANYA HIATUS TERUS NEMU BANYAK IDE ANGST GARA-GARA MV SING FOR YOU? HUHUHUHUHUHUHU. bHAY!


End file.
